<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Baby by CheezLord12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583544">The Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12'>CheezLord12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Perciver, M/M, New Parents, Post-War, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Oliver deal with the particular brand of headache that comes with being a new parent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, move it </span>
  <em>
    <span>higher</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hurt her!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it won’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take her, if you know so much about how to hold her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy stepped back as Oliver shoved the screaming bundle into his arms, instinctively pulling his daughter closer and moving his elbow up to cradle her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the whimpering stopped and Percy gave a triumphant smile to Oliver as he moved his arms back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver rolled his eyes in response and flopped down onto the sofa, his considerable bulk forcing the sofa to move a couple of inches to the side. Percy </span>
  <em>
    <span>very carefully</span>
  </em>
  <span> sat down next to him, keeping a close watch on the baby as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver peered at her over his shoulder. “She almost looks innocent.” He murmured. “If I didn’t know about all the evil things she did… I’d be under her spell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy sighed. “I’d  hardly call crying evil, Oliver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is when she does it.” He said stubbornly. “And for whatever reason, I love her anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy smiled at this, leaning sideways into Oliver’s chest. “She loves you too.” He promised. “She’s just hungry,” he peered at the baby. “Aren’t you? Are you ready for lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gurgled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good enough!” Percy declared, turning to Oliver. “Ready?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver nodded, his mouth set in a determined line. “Ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wood, if you make one more quidditch related metaphor, I will jinx your nose off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver blanched, surprised at Percy’s harsh tone. “All I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weasley,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was it feels like when a game is about to–“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy pulled his wand out and pointed it at Oliver’s nose. “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver rolled his eyes and crept away from the door they were standing in front of, trying to keep his footsteps silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want for dinner?” He asked, pulling open the fridge. “We could make something or–“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takeout.” Percy interrupted, looking at the kitchen with tired eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You read my mind.” Oliver murmured, picking up his own wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent as they poked at the pasta they’d ordered, partially because they feared waking up the baby they’d just put down minutes earlier, but also because they were both so exhausted that eating was all they could do. Finally, Percy broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I was harsh earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Perce.” Oliver replied, waving a hand dismissively. “I’ve heard worse at prac–“ he cut off suddenly, glancing at Percy, who seemed to not even have heard him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…” Percy said, setting his fork down. “I feel like we’re not doing it right, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver drew his eyebrows together. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy started drawing patterns on the table with his fingers, his eyes far away. “I mean, I know we thought we were ready for this, but are we? What if we’re doing it wrong? What if–“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver cut him off, knowing that if he let Percy fill his heads with </span>
  <em>
    <span>what-ifs, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it would only end in disaster. “Perce, don’t be stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy blinked, his finger freezing. Oliver continued. “You love her, and I can tell that you’re putting your entire heart and soul into taking care of her. So what if she’s fussy? All babies are, after all. You’re the best dad she could ask for, and she’s the luckiest girl in the world to have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy sniffled, swiping at his wet cheeks. Oliver realized he was crying a little as well, and blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy stood and took a seat next to Oliver, resting his head on Oliver's shoulder. “Thanks.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Perce.” Oliver returned. “No problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baby was in the very capable hands of her grandmother, and Percy and Oliver were going to have a nice date night, no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what if they’d forgotten to make a reservation and ended up eating at a fast food joint instead?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what if they’d not been able to get tickets to the play they’d planned on seeing and ended up back at their home two hours earlier than planned?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was still young, and Percy and Oliver were determined to spend some quality time together, goddamn it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… should we play a game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. What sort of game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… I don’t know. You choose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you choose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… quidditch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s two degrees outside, Oliver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy turned to Oliver, crossing his legs. “Do you remember that time at Hogwarts when you dragged me outside to go flying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiled. “Yes. That’s when I realized I had feelings for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy ducked his head, a smile spreading across his face. “It was cold then, too.” He recalled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver turned his head, realizing they were very close. He leaned forward and slowly captured Percy’s familiar lips with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, pulling away. “Didn’t kiss you then, so I’ll do it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy chuckled, the sound sending a happy zing up Oliver’s spine and slowly slid himself onto Oliver’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock, knock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled away with a sigh. “Do you know who that is?” Oliver asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Percy stood up. “Let’s see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swung open the door, his face freezing when he was greeted by his mother, who was holding a bawling baby. As soon as she saw Percy, she calmed slightly, though she leaned forward and started grabbing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly plopped her into his arms. “Sorry, dear. She won’t let anyone else hold her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded, accepting his daughter. “Alright.” He muttered. “Alright.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>